Brothers United
by SHM QUEEN
Summary: The SHM and Vampires? Read to find out more. Might not be completed lost my muse for this fic srry.
1. Prologue

_**Brothers United**_

It was a rainy day in the city of Midgar. The citizens of the city sat inside their homes watching through their windows anxiously waiting for the rain to stop so they could go outside.

One person in particular could not wait for the rain to stop. Where are you Yazoo and Loz? He thought to himself. Kadaj the youngest of his brothers had not heard or seen his brothers in over a year and was beginning to think they had forgotten about him. They wouldn't forget about me would they? There has to be a good reason why they haven't contacted me or come to see me in such a long time.

Finally, a few hours later the rain stopped and the sun appeared for the first time that week. At last Kadaj thought happily to himself, now that the weather is finally better I can go find Yazoo and Loz. With that thought in mind he set off to begin his search.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Kadaj decided that the easiest way to begin his search would be to have a look around the city. He had been walking around for over 2 hours now and hadn't had a lot of luck. Where are they? They wouldn't have left without telling me goodbye would they? He was just about to give up when he saw someone who might know where his brothers are.

Cloud! He called out. A spiky haired youth turned around at hearing his name called. Kadaj he said coming up to him, good to see you. It's good to see you to. Listen I have a question for you. What is it? Do you know where my brothers Yazoo and Loz are? I've been searching and searching and I just can't seem to find them anywhere. Cloud looked thoughtful for a moment then said; I think they share a house together on the edge of Midgar. Thanks Cloud. Kadaj waved then ran to his bike.

A few hours later (he had gotten lost along the way and had to stop and ask for directions) he found himself in front of a decent sized house with 2 bikes identical to his own parked in front of it.

He was going to walk right up to the door but saw that his longer haired brother Yazoo was outside putting some stuff away. Yazoo! He called out to the hunched over figure. Yazoo looked up. Yes? It's me Kadaj. Yazoo paled. How did you find us? I asked someone and they told me where you were so I decided to come track you guys down. Just stay away from us Yazoo said running back into the house and locking the door behind him.

Kadaj stood there puzzled. What is the matter with him? He looked terrified to see me. But if they think I'm giving up that easily they are crazy. With a look of determination on his face he walked up to the door and rang the bell.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Kadaj rang the doorbell and heard his other brother Loz shout I'll get it. Hi Loz he said once the door had been opened. Loz paled. What do you want Kadaj? Just to come in and have a visit with my brothers. Please? He hated whining but he knew that was the only way he was going to get inside. Loz stepped aside rather reluctantly to let him in.

Who is it Loz? Yazoo asked. He stopped short when he saw who it was. What do you want? I want to have a talk with you guys. I promise to be on my best behavior. Yazoo sighed. Fine have a seat then. Once they were settled comfortably Loz spoke up. So what brings you here Kadaj? I hadn't heard from you guys in so long that I thought that maybe you guys didn't like me anymore. Yazoo and Loz glanced at each other upon hearing these words and Loz cleared his throat to speak. The reason we haven't been in contact is because we thought you were dead. Dead? Yeah, after the final battle with cloud we saw you die and after me and Yazoo were brought back we didn't see you so we just assumed that you didn't come back and we moved on with our lives. Is this true Yazoo? His middle brother glanced up at him, no expression in that calm face of his. He just simply nodded then looked away. I'm going to go put some cookies in the oven Loz said, I'll be back in a bit ok? Yazoo nodded at him and Loz left the room leaving Kadaj and Yazoo alone to talk.

So Yazoo how have you been? Yazoo looked up at him. Ok. He then looked away again. Yazoo look at me Kadaj ordered. What is wrong my brother. I thought you would be happy to see me. I' am he answered it's just that… Just what? Kadaj prodded. I'm just worried that this isn't real and you're going to disappear on us again. Kadaj walked over to where his brother sat. That is never going to happen. I promise. He then pulled Yazoo in for a hug. Yazoo tensed up at first but gradually returned the hug as well. It's good to have you back Kadaj. It's good to be back. I agree Loz said entering the room. In fact Kadaj why don't you stay here with us, we have more than enough room for you and it would give us an opportunity to catch up and talk a little bit. What do you say? If it's alright with you guys I think I will stay here for awhile. Let me show you to your room Loz said getting up. I'll do it Yazoo said putting a hand out to stop Loz. You sure? Yeah I don't mind. This way Kadaj. Loz smiled as they left the room. Looks like all is going to work out for us after all.

Here's your room Kadaj. Thank you Yazoo. Sleep well Kadaj. He was just about to leave the room when he heard Kadaj call out to him. Yazoo wait. He turned around. Yes? I love you. I love you too Yazoo said quietly, he then hurried away to the living room. I definitely have to get Yazoo to open up more Kadaj said to himself. But how? I'll come up with something in the morning, and with that thought in mind he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Kadaj got up late the next morning, after showering and dressing he went down to the kitchen for breakfast. He saw to his surprise that someone had already set his breakfast down for him. He eagerly sat down to eat it. Is it good came a soft voice? He turned around. It's delicious thank you. Yazoo shrugged, it was no problem. So where's Loz? Kadaj asked. He went to work. I see. Do you work? Not right now, someone needs to look after stuff around the house so I volunteered to do it. I can help you if you want. Yazoo looked at him quizzically. Are you sure? It's a lot of hard work. I don't mind and it will give the two of us time to catch up a little bit. To his surprise he saw Yazoo smile at the thought of catching up. Great. I'll let you finish your breakfast then you can come help me. Kadaj finished his breakfast quickly then went to help Yazoo.

What do you want me to do first? Kadaj asked. You can go tidy up your bedroom for starters, and then you can help me clean the bathroom. If you need any help I'll be in the living room cleaning up. Kadaj had been cleaning his room for awhile when he saw a photo that got his curiosity. It was a picture of Yazoo and Loz with a woman and they were all smiling. He quickly finished his room and went to confront Yazoo about it.

Yazoo? He looked up. Yes? Who is in this picture with you and Loz? Yazoo grabbed the picture and took a look at it. That's' Loz's girlfriend. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. He's been with her for a year now. I see. Do you have a girlfriend? No I don't Yazoo replied. Why? I don't know. Can we drop the subject please? Fine. Do you need any help with the living room? No, just go wait for me in the kitchen; we can talk after I finish up in here.

Kadaj sat down at the kitchen table and wondered what Yazoo's problem was. I'm finished Yazoo said entering the kitchen. So what did you want to talk about Kadaj? I want to know why you refuse to let anyone care about you. And also why you don't care for anyone? Simple. Caring about people is hard, especially if you grow attached to them so I just remain neutral, that way if something does happen it doesn't bother me all that much. I see. They talked for a few more hours then Yazoo decided that he should prepare something for dinner. Loz should be home soon anyway and he gets angry if there's no food on the table. I see Kadaj said laughing.

Where's Loz? He should have been home by now. Maybe his bike broke down or he got caught in traffic? Kadaj suggested. Maybe. But he has a cell phone so why wouldn't he call us? I'm sure everything's fine. They got their answer a few minutes later when a bloody Loz entered the kitchen. Guys we have a problem. He then collapsed on the chair and fell silent.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What happened? Yazoo asked after Loz collapsed into the chair. Loz looked up at him then started to talk. Do you remember the group of people who attacked us a couple of months ago? Yazoo nodded in understanding. Well they're kinda back. Again? But I thought we had a deal? Well apparently we don't. Kadaj interrupted them at that moment. What exactly are you two talking about? Yazoo looked at Loz to see if he could tell Kadaj. Loz nodded. It all started when Loz started seeing that girl named Roxy. The one in the picture? Kadaj asked. That's the one. Anyway, there's something kinda special about her. What? She's a vampire. Loz you're dating a vampire? Kadaj asked incredulously. Loz nodded weakly. Let me tell you how they met. We were out one day getting some stuff for the house when Loz saw her in the store we were in. Needless to say, he was instantly taken with her and promptly went to ask her out on a date. She agreed. Things went smoothly until he walked her home. What happened? Kadaj asked dreading the answer. Her brothers, who are also vampires, confronted him about why he was out with their sister. Loz told them it was just a date and that they had a lot of fun. That was when they told him that Roxy was engaged to the head vampire. But if she was engaged why did she go out with Loz? Kadaj asked confused. Because she was miserable, the marriage was a pre arranged one so she didn't really love him. Anyway, a few days later Loz and I were summoned to meet with the leader and he agreed to let Loz see Roxy as long as she married him. What kind of a deal is that? I know that's what we thought to. But we agreed and we haven't had any problems until today. I wonder why now? Kadaj asked. Your guess is as good as ours. Can you go get me the first aid kit from the bathroom? Sure. Kadaj quickly grabbed it and Yazoo tended to Loz's wounds. It was at this moment that Kadaj noticed how close his brothers had become while he was gone. He couldn't help feeling a little jealous about it. There Yazoo said happily, your wounds are all cleaned up Loz. Thanks Yazoo. Loz then noticed Kadaj standing there rather quiet. Are you ok Kadaj? Yeah I'm fine, just wondering what we should do about the situation. Me and Yazoo will go talk to Roxy tomorrow and see what she knows about my attack. What about me? Kadaj asked. Are you sure you want to help? It's kinda my problem. Of course I want to help Kadaj said angrily. Ok you can with us too. They quickly ate dinner then went to bed for they had to be up early the next morning.

(A/N) I know this isn't the greatest of chapters but I felt an explanation was needed to show what has been going on with Loz and Yazoo when Kadaj wasn't there. Don't expect an update anytime soon for I still have writers block. Thanx for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Kadaj awakened early so that he and his brothers could start off early. He was just about finished dressing when he heard voices coming from the next room, wondering what was going on he put his ear to the wall and listened in.

How are you feeling this morning? Loz asked Yazoo. A little dizzy and weak but otherwise I feel fine. Maybe you shouldn't come today Loz suggested to him. No. If I don't come Kadaj will get suspicious. Do you want that? Of course not but maybe you should tell him you're ill. I don't want to do that right now, not when we just reunited as a family, besides I'm not that sick. Not yet but remember what the vampires told you? Your symptoms will only start to get worse. I know but let me handle this my own way, at least for now ok? Loz nodded. I'm going to go start breakfast ok? I'll be down in a bit Yazoo told him.

Good morning Loz greeted Kadaj when he came down and entered the kitchen. You hungry? I just started breakfast so sit down and make yourself comfortable. Kadaj sat then asked Loz a question. Loz? Yes? Is everything ok with you and Yazoo? Loz paused in his cooking. Why do you ask that? I'm just curious that's all. There's no need to worry, Yazoo and I are just fine, even better now that your back. Yazoo then entered the kitchen wearing a smile that looked a little forced. Good morning Kadaj he said. Did you sleep well? Yes thank you. Did you? Yazoo shrugged. Okay I guess. He then looked at Loz. What's for breakfast? Loz passed him a plate of bacon and eggs. Here you go eat and enjoy. Yazoo glared at him then sat down. After eating a quick but delicious breakfast they prepared to set off. Kadaj was on his bike and ready to go when he noticed Yazoo was getting on with Loz on his bike. Hey Yazoo? Yazoo looked at Kadaj. Yes? How come you are not riding your own bike? My bike isn't working properly so I decided I would ride with Loz instead. Kadaj nodded not buying the explanation but not wanting to start an argument over it. They drove in silence although every once in awhile Kadaj would look at Yazoo and notice how tired and pale he looked. He must be really sick Kadaj thought to himself. I just wonder what it is and why he hasn't told me yet. He also noticed that Yazoo looked really skinny. Yazoo had always been on the slender side but now he looked to small. Once this business with Loz is taken care of I'm going to find out what's wrong with Yazoo even if he doesn't want me to know I will find out.

They had been driving for what seemed like hours when they stopped in front of an old worn down house. This is it Loz told Kadaj seeing the look on his face. I believe we can get the help we need here. With that said they all walked up to the front door. Ready? Loz asked them. They nodded. Well here goes then. Loz knocked on the door and they waited and waited until finally they heard someone walk to the door to answer it. The door slowly opened only to reveal…..

(A/N) Who answered the door? Bet you will never guess who it was. Anyway I bet you also want to know what is wrong with Yazoo right? You will see what is wrong very soon I promise. I will try to update soon but writers block is very hard to work past so don't be disappointed if it takes awhile. Read and review please! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The door opened to reveal…the one and only Sephiroth? Kadaj said confused. I thought you were dead? Nice to see you to Kadaj Sephiroth remarked dryly. He then noticed Loz and Yazoo. What can I do for you he asked them? "We need your help with the vampires Loz answered him. "I see Sephiroth said, and you thought that I could somehow help you with this problem is that right? Yes Loz answered annoyed. Now can you help us or not? Yazoo then groaned like he was going to be sick. Loz was at his side instantly. "Are you ok? He asked Yazoo worried. Yazoo nodded weakly. Upon seeing this Sephiroth invited them into the house.

Once everyone had settled in the living room Sephiroth dragged Loz into the kitchen. "What just happened out there with Yazoo? " He's sick Loz answered. "Sick how? He was bitten by one of Roxy's friends and is slowly turning into one of them Loz explained. "I see. Does Kadaj know? Loz shook his head. Yazoo doesn't want to tell him until the symptoms get worse. "From what I just saw outside it certainly seems like there getting worse. " Trust me; Loz said they are only just starting to manifest themselves. "Wow I would hate to see what the later symptoms are. "Me too Loz said quietly.

Meanwhile Kadaj and Yazoo were sitting in the living room waiting for Loz and Sephiroth to come back. Yazoo what happened outside? Kadaj demanded. "I can't tell you Kadaj, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. "Oh yeah? Try me. Yazoo sighed. "Ok fine you want the truth? I'll tell you what's happening to me. A few months ago me and Loz were walking Roxy home from her date when a group of her vampire friends attacked us. We had just about fought off all of them when one of them grabbed Loz by the neck and started choking him, not knowing what else to do I shot at him but that only made him angrier. He pushed Loz to the ground then grabbed me roughly by the wrist and bit me. "I see Kadaj said quietly. So what's going to happen to you exactly? "I'm going to become just like them. How long? "I don't know, weeks or months I'm guessing. "I'm just glad you told me. This explains why you're so pale and skinny all of a sudden. Yazoo smiled weakly at him. "Yeah I guess I have become kind of skinny. "But now that I know, I plan on helping you fight this thing until the transformation is complete. "Thanks Kadaj.

Loz and Sephiroth re entered the living room a few minutes later. Loz looked at Yazoo. "You feeling better? "Yes thank you. Kadaj then spoke up. "Yazoo told me about what's going to happen to him, so what I want to know now is what do you plan on doing about the other vampires? Sephiroth answered Kadaj's question. "You will go to their hideout tonight and talk to their leader about forming some kind of new truce, if that doesn't work call me and I'll come up with something else. He then got up and ushered for them to leave. "If you would excuse me I have things to do. He then slammed the door.

Once they arrived back home Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo sat and discussed their plans for the evening. It was decided that at nightfall they would head over to a club that the vampires hung out at and then they would go from there. One thing was for sure, it was going to be an interesting evening.

(A/N) So how was that? Good? Bad? I have ideas for how the next chapter should go I just need to write it. Hopefully it will be quicker than last time. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE

This is an important note for anyone who's actually reading or read this fic before. At this time I must honestly say the chances of this story being completed are slim. I have simply lost my muse for this fic. When I started this story 4 years ago I had tons of ideas for it but now they have gotten away from me. If there is anyone willing to adopt this story and wants to finish it contact me & let me know. Otherwise this story will remain incomplete unless I get inspired again. Srry everyone!


End file.
